The present invention relates to an illumination light guide, and more particularly to an illumination light guide for lighting a character plate as an indicator for use with a remote control device or the like.
Conventionally, such an illumination light guide includes a plurality of illuminating portions so arranged as to correspond to rows of characters arranged on the character plate. The illuminating postions are adapted to be illuminated by corresponding light sources such as LEDs provided in opposition to one end of each illuminating portion.
However, due to the design of this prior art illumination light guide having plural illuminating portions with corresponding plural LEDs assembly of the illuminating portions and the LEDs is troublesome. Further, as the plural LEDs are provided, the related cost and power consumption is increased.